Wanna Play?
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Hmmm, a game with the Kuroshitsuji boys? Sounds fun. Kuroshitsuji boysxOC
1. Intro

**This is a Kuroshitsuji boysxOC fanic. The OC will remain nameless. Enjoy!**

I wasn't sure what was going through Ciel's head when he invited me over to his manor, but hey, I had nothing better to do that night. When I got there, Ciel, Sebastian, Soma, and Pluto were seated in the foyer.

"Took you long enough to get here," Ciel said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ciel." I said, waving him off and sitting next to Sebastian.

"Well then, let's get to it." Ciel smirked. "I've quite had it with nothing happening between you people, so I'm going to encourage you." -he pointed to the closet in the corner. "We're going to play a game with this."

"EH?" I screeched.

"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed.

"Uh, are you sure Ciel?" Soma asked.

Pluto let out a small woof.

Ciel smiked and shoved a basket at me. "Choose a name from this basket."

"EH? Why me?" I squeaked.

"Because I said so," he said bluntly.

"Geez, alright," I muttered, picking a slip from the basket.


	2. Sebastian

When I read the name on the slip, I nearly choked on my drink.

"Sebastian?" I squeaked.

Sebastian's red eyes drifted over to me. He smiled gently, and my heart skipped a beat.

I stood up slowly, my heart pounding. I liked Sebastian. A LOT. This was going to be very awkward.

Ciel grabbed us both and locked us in the closet, calling that we had ten minutes.

I shied away from Sebastian instantly, my heart still hammering away inside my chest.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, moving closer. My heart sped up even faster.

"N-nothing," I stammered, still not looking at him.

Lips suddenly pressed against my neck. I let out a squeak and turned to face Sebastian. He was smirking.

"Nothing, eh?" He pushed me onto the closet floor. "I don't believe you."

He started kissing my neck, making me shiver and sending my heart into instant overdrive. His hands pushed into my hair as he started to lick the skin on my neck.

"S-Sebastian," I gasped. My neck was the most sensitive part of my body, and he knew that. He smirked.

"Be still," he whispered, and continued to lick my neck. I gasped, indicating to him that he had found a sensitive spot. He smirked and ran his tongue over the spot time and time again.

When he finally pulled away, it was to whisper in my ear, "I am in love with you."

I squeaked when he pressed his lips to mine, and lightly bit down on my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring every inch.

My mind was in a frenzy. Sebastian was serious, he was really serious!

Ciel called out that we had two minutes left. Yeah, like we really cared. We just continued to kiss, growing more passionate with each passing second.

"I love you," Sebastian crooned over and over, kissing me every other second. "At last...at last I have you."

Ciel opened the door, and his eyes widened at our position on the closet floor.

"Uh, maybe they need a bit longer," he called, and shut the door again.


	3. Ciel

"Ciel?"

Ciel smirked and gestured for me to go ahead of him. I took a deep breath and entered the closet. Ciel came in after me, and Sebastian locked the door behind us.

Well, this was awkward. My heart skipped a beat when Ciel suddenly draped his arms around me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, it's just..." His lips suddenly pressed against my neck, cutting me off.

"Just?" He asked. Every word he spoke tickled my skin, and I tried not to shudder.

"J-just, this was random...you sprung it on us out of nowhere."

Ciel chuckled. "True. But I like it. Too bad we only have ten minutes in here, eh?"

"I guess you wanted more?"

"Well, ten minutes isn't really enough to talk and kiss now is it?"

K-kiss?

"Uh, um, if we make it quick?" I stammered.

"But what if I wanted to kiss you longer?" Ciel asked.

"Eh?" I squeaked as he leaned closer.

"Maybe we should skip the talking," Ciel murmured, and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and warm against mine, and I shivered with excitement. I felt him smile.

"Yeah, definitely skip the talking."

"C-Ciel..." I gasped. He paused.

"Yes?"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this...if we are going to stay friends..."

"You really think I would kiss you like this and not feel anything for you? We are _not _staying just friends after this, that I can promise you."

"B-but if Elizabeth finds out..."

"Let her. I don't care. I finally have you where I want you, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

My breath hitched as Ciel turned the kiss passionate. My mind screamed at me that this was wrong, that Ciel was only 13, but the scream was dulled to a whine of pleasure as Ciel grew more passionate with each passing second.

"Two minutes!"

We broke apart, startled by the call from outside. Ciel smiled at me and stroked a lock of my hair.

"We should continue that later," he said. I blushed.

The door opened and Sebastian smirked at my blushing face. He knew what his Bocchan had been up to.


	4. Soma

"Soma?"

"Yay!" Soma chirped, jumping up.

I stood up slowly. Soma was a prince, and really good-looking. I would never live it down if I made a fool of myself in front of him.

And there was also the fact that he got really emotional...

"Stop standing around and go already!" Ciel snapped, pushing me into the closet.

Soma followed after me, and the door shut and locked behind us.

I tried to keep my mouth shut, but that went right out the window when Soma pushed me against the closet wall.

"Ah! S-Soma?" I squeaked, turning red. He smiled mischievously.

"You're real cute when you blush," he whispered huskily. "I've wanted to do this for so long..."

His lips pressed against mine, I shivered as he softly stroked my neck.

"Your skin is softer than I imagined," he murmured.

"I loooked at him, surprised. "You imagine?"

"I always imagine."

I blushed harder. Soma let out a squeal.

"You are so _cuuuuuuute!" _he chirped, squeezing tight.

"S-Soma! I'm flattered that you find me so cute, but I can't breathe!" I gasped. Ciel called that we had two minutes.

He released me, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, rubbing his head.

The door opened, and Ciel smirked at my blushing face.

That was interesting...


	5. Pluto

"Pluto?"

Pluto looked up, eyes wide with surprise, Ciel smirked and pushed us both into the closet.

"Ten minutes!" Soma called.

I looked over at Pluto. He tilted his head at me, eyes sparkling. I couldn't help but blush.

_Awww, he's so cute..._

I felt something warm and wet on my neck, and I let out a squeak. Pluto had just licked my neck.

Pluto let out an amused woof, and moved closer. He jumped on me, and we both fell to the floor.

I let out a squeak as my back hit the closet floor. Pluto nuzzled my neck, his hands pushed into my hair.

"Pluto..." I murmured. He lifted his head and gazed at me, his eyes sparkling, then he woofed and started again, licking my cheek and nibbling on my ear.

I made a mental note to thank Ciel for this later. I was loving this game!

Pluto moved down again, to where my neck and shoulder met, and bit down hard.

I yelped, pleasure rushing through my body as Pluto nibbled on where my neck and shoulder met. Pluto's animal instincts were dominating my own, but I liked it that way.

"Two minutes!"

We broke apart. Pluto looked at me and woofed a question.

I smiled. "Yes, we can continue later."

Pluto smiled and licked my cheek before the door opened.


	6. Bonus!

"EHHHHHH?" I screeched. "Ciel AND Sebastian?"

"Is that even allowed?" Soma asked, looking worried.

Ciel laughed, sounding evil. I frowned. That little sneak, he had planned this all along!

"I can't go in there with BOTH of them!" I screeched. I swung around to face Sebastian, who looked totally calm. "You don't have any problem with this?" I demanded.

Sebastian shrugged. I was too busy staring at him in disbelief to protest as I was pushed into the closet. I shied away from both of them instantly.

"This is crazy!" I groaned. I glared at Ciel. "How could you plan this?" I turned my glare onto Sebastian. "And how can you be OK with this?"

Sebastian grasped my chin with his hand, feigning a hurt expression. "Don't you like us?" He asked with a sad voice. I felt my knees go weak.

"I...I do..." I stammered. Now I was nervous, Sebastian actually _wanted _to be in here. I already guessed as much about Ciel.

"I know this is strange, but you know we both like you, this seemed to be the only fair option." Sebastian said, even though I was watching Ciel, he was so close to me I had to keep an eye on him.

"You both like me?" I asked, "Wait, you want to share me? Is that what you're saying?"

Ciel smirked. I felt my stomach hit the floor, and bounce back up again.

"If you agree of course," continued Sebastian. I turned back to him and found he was closer, his hand above me pressed against the wall, I let out a long breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"And how do you plan to share me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bocchan will have you one day, I'll have you the other day, an so on and so forth," Sebastian explained.

My mind was in a whirlwind. I liked both of them a lot, and my mind was always in conflict. This did seem like good option, after all, I was young, it wasn't like I was going to marry either of them. I nodded finally.

Ciel tilted his head. "What are you nodding at?"

"Just to myself," I answered.

"Cute," Sebastian said.

He pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't stop a quiet moan from escaping my mouth. I felt Sebastian smirk. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring every inch. When he finally pulled away, I felt my face burning. What made that bad was that I knew Sebastian could see well in the dark.

"Aww, look Bocchan, she's blushing again." He turned me around to face Ciel and backed off. Ciel took my hand and pulled me to him. He hastily kissed me, like he hd been waiting forever to do so. He quickly turned it passionate, easing up only when I squirmed from lack of oxygen.

"Time's up!" Soma called.

The door opened. Ciel and Sebastian stepped out calmly, and Soma and Pluto looked to me for answers as I stepped out.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh," I said cheekily. "My lips are sealed."


End file.
